Almost any age player enjoys some form of game, whether a board game of action, a more mental game, a toy game, or any combination thereof. When involving young players, game play is often most enjoyable with games of action wherein players are involved in thinking and manipulation of some game piece or pieces. Children especially enjoy games of action wherein they experience some sort of mess making, even if minimal, or at least the illusion of mess making. Young players are often quickly bored with games with minimal action and no mess involved. The present game provides action, competition, minimal mess, and a way to keep score.